Outdoor activities are particularly popular during the summer months. The warm weather is conducive to enjoying extended periods outside. An extremely popular warm weather activity is that of enjoying a swimming pool. Swimming pools are popular because of their reputation for providing comfort, recreation, cooling, and relaxation.
A primary attraction of swimming pools is that they allow various forms of enjoyment for different persons. While some people may enjoy active participation by entering the water for exercise, recreation, or simple in-water relaxation, many persons find the simple presence of the water to be enjoyable. Such people enjoy things such as watching other persons play, sitting or lying in the vicinity of water, and possibly simply dipping their feet in the water for cooling and comfort.
One (1) problem associated with pools is the difficulty of positioning for those people who do enjoy the poolside without actually entering the water. In many cases, such people may wish to gently enjoy the water while primarily relaxing out of water. However, these people are prone to inconveniences such as splashing water, need to move about in order to enjoy various aspects of the pool area, and the like.
Various attempts have been made to provide seating assemblies intended for waterside use. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,112, issued in the name of Garmhausen, describes a boat seat clamp for use with a bench-type boat seat along an edge of a boat deck or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,009, issued in the name of Vanderminden et al., describes a collapsible lounge chair with reclining features for easy transport and use in outdoor recreational areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,567, issued in the name of Bauer, describes a poolside lounge chair with cushioned portions and features of adjustable angle and curvature.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not sufficiently adjustable for use at a poolside. Also, many such devices are not safe for use near the edge portions of a swimming pool. Furthermore, many such devices are not suited for a user to engage the water of a pool while lounging. Accordingly, there exists a need for a poolside chair without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.